Me Voúrtsa A Pennello
by shasa
Summary: My Summary: Komui's protectiveness is the catalyst for Lenalee's cunning and Kanda's eventual submission. Better Summary: Kanda and Lenalee find solace in each other and the memories of their childhood together. COMPLETE!
1. Something Wrong? Lenalee Who Knew!

A/N: In hopes that you read this (because in all honesty I never read those lil blurbs at the top that keep me from my canon). ANYWAYS - This is my first attempt at anything more than a oneshot. I wanted to get another oneshot in before I tried something intense and ludicrously ninja like (like a 3 chapte story..?) buuut my computer decided to break on me and I have my other oneshot on there. However I did want to upload something this week so what the hell here it is. Please review, criticism is always welcome. As is contact with people. You know, either or.

* * *

><p>Kanda made a mental list of the things that he had done today as he strode down the hall. Meditated – check, trained – check, showered – check. There wasn't anything else worth doing. He turned a corner, showing no signs of surprise as a door opened when he passed it.<p>

"Kan...da?" a voice said shyly.

Kanda stopped abruptly and frowned. Lenalee's voice was uncharacteristically uncertain; he'd remembered it as being obscenely cheerful.

She was clinging to the side of the doorframe, her long locks partially obscuring her face. She chewed on her bottom lip, as if weighing an important decision. Kanda started to feel worried at this drastic change in attitude. Had something happened to her?

"Kanda…." She repeated, though the name was no longer a question.

"Spit it out." he said impatiently. He wasn't trying to be insensitive, but he wanted to know what was wrong.

She nodded once, and set her features in a grimace, leaving the safety of the door frame. He assumed that this meant that she had made her decision. "Can I," she hesitated,

"Can I brush your hair?" she shouted the last part into his face. She shut her eyes, waiting for his rejection, her tiny hands curled into white fists.

Kanda on the other hand, was totally and utterly bewildered. Was this the oh-so important decision that she had made…? His cheeks might have been a tad bit pink, but they were nothing in comparison with Lenalee's flaming ones. "No. Effing. Way." he said curtly, and walked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

Lenalee watched him go, longingly staring at the long ponytail that swung as he walked. Until he turned the corner, she remained in the corridor. Then, disappointment etched on her face, she returned to her room.

Dinner

Lenalee set her tray of dim sum and chocolate cake next to one full of soba. Kanda let out an internal groan; he had been hoping that she wouldn't sit with him for the next few days.

It wasn't that he didn't want her to sit with him; it was just that in view of recent events, he was sure to feel awkward being in her presence for at least a week. But here she was, as cheerful as if it had never even happened.

"Hey Kanda!" she greeted him. Her voice was back to its perky, bright tones. Kanda gave a noncommittal grunt as a response. "I was wondering…" she started thoughtfully. Kanda hoped that she would ask him to forget that anything had happened, and then everything would be back to normal, and he could pretend that that little episode in the hallway hadn't happened.

"I was wondering," she repeated, "if I could brush your hair?" she gazed at him innocently, as if this idea had only just struck her. "Hell no." he reinforced his previous answer. Kanda got up and dumped his uneaten soba into the compost bin.

He felt a little uneasy about the innocent look that Lenalee had given him. She knew that he was going to refuse, but she had asked him anyways. Was she going to keep asking until he gave in? What if she asked in front of other people! He thought, mortified.

He shook his head, dispersing the disturbing thoughts that cluttered his mind. I need to meditate, he thought wearily.

Breakfast

"Kanda! What a surprise, running into you this early in the morning!" Lenalee exclaimed in tones of astonishment.

Kanda stared at her in disbelief. In truth, he always, always, got up early, and she got up late. He was the one who should be surprised.

Kanda made a quick mental check of who was in line; a couple of finders, exorcists, and Komui. Oh God, Komui. If he refused Lenalee anything, he had no doubt that Komui would hunt him down in vengeance.

He had to give Lenalee points for strategy, cunning, and pure deceptively concealed malevolence. Kanda looked again at Lenalee, who smiled sweetly.

"Kanda, could I ask you something?" she had deceptively formed the statement into a question. No matter what he said, he knew that she was going to ask it. He just looked at her blankly.

"Could I bru- "Yes, yes fine! Tonight! After dinner!" he cut her off with a vehement hiss. "Oh thank you, thank you!" she said gratefully.

Kanda looked at her, and for some reason, could find only sincerity and true gratitude in her eyes. He suddenly felt extremely inexplicably awkward, and blood rushed to his face. He muttered his order for soba and walked to his table.

* * *

><p>Hmm awkward ending much? The story itself is only 2k+ soo I wanted to have a chapter that was substantial but not half the freaking story. Though it came pretty close. I know the endings pathetic, but it's the writing I'd like to know about! Thanks for reading folks, next chappies in a week. (2 weeks max)<p> 


	2. The Action Begins! Lenalee What's Wrong?

So here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do not own DGM kids!

* * *

><p>She stood, fidgeting, in front of his door in her white, cotton nightgown, bright eyed and breathless. She held an ornate silver brush in her hands.<p>

He eyed it apprehensively as he opened the door. He didn't trust his hair in anyone's hands, even Lenalee's. She sat on his bed, and he sat in front of her.

He could feel her hands shaking with unknown emotion as she took his hair from its hair-tie. "Lie down," she whispered into his ear. If not for his training, he would have jumped.

"What?" he whispered incredulously, twisting his torso around to look at her, "I said, lie down!" she whispered again with a touch of impatience. She gestured at her lap.

Kanda fidgeted, and then consented, blushing faintly. He laid his head on her crossed calves; a firm but not uncomfortable pillow. She spread his dark tresses on her white lap. It was a stark contrast. Kind of like themselves, he mused.

She ran her fingers through it once, twice, appraising the number and strength of the knots. Lenalee fingered her brush lovingly before pulling it through his hair. Kanda expected it to hurt, but it felt comforting.

She brushed it until it was silky, with no knots, and then put the brush down. Kanda felt almost disappointed that it was over. But instead of telling him that it was done, she her fingers through his hair again, playing.

She massaged his scalp, and he relaxed again, while she murmured soothing words. Lenalee played with his hair until it was severely knotted while humming haunting, exotic melodies. This was the cycle; she would knot and brush, knot and brush.

Kanda didn't mind, it just felt _good_. He listened to the words that she was whispering; he thought that they were in Chinese. She stopped suddenly, and he thought he could hear sobs.

They were muffled, as though she didn't want him to know that she was crying, but she definitely was. He sat up and turned to face her. Her head was bowed, so he couldn't see her face, but he could see the teardrops fall and hit her white nightgown.

Kanda tugged the brush from her grip, uncharacteristically gentle, as he could tell that it was something precious to her. It had inscriptions (in Chinese..?), and meticulous designs on its back and its handle. It looked handmade, and he wondered offhandedly how long it would take to make something like that.

He looked closer at it, and affirmed his theory. The inscriptions were in Chinese. He handed the brush back to her. "This is from your home, isn't it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

She nodded miserably, wiping her face. "Your mother used to do this for you," he gestured vaguely at her lap, "didn't she," another statement. The tears were falling thick and fast. This time she shook her head, "My…brother…" she sobbed out. "Before I became an exorcist," she continued, "before they took me away from him – took me here!

Before they imprisoned me here, and made me…a slave of their damned God." She bowed her head even further, sobbing without any constraint. Kanda didn't know what to say at this point. So he did the only thing that didn't involve words.

He held her close, albeit awkwardly, and let her cry into his chest. He made the crucial decision not to get up and walk away, and in doing so became her safe haven, her pillar to lean on, her silent knight.

* * *

><p>So was it everything you hoped and dreamed it'd be? Reviews are always welcome :)<p> 


	3. Finally, An Ending, Kanda Smiles!

I don't own DGM!

* * *

><p>"Kanda, Kanda," Lenalee sobbed into his bandaged chest and beat him with her still tiny fists. "You stupid-head, dumbass, nitwit," she kept up a steady stream of elementary school insults.<p>

"I don't see what you're getting so emotional about." he said wearily. He really didn't know, and he had given up trying to find out.

"You almost died!" He almost smirked morbidly at her similarity to a two year old throwing a tantrum, except he knew that it would enrage her even more.

"But I didn't" he pointed out unnecessarily. She lifted her angry, tear stained face. It was only because of Allen that you didn't die! That I didn't lose you!"

Kanda stiffened, "Will you please stop rubbing it in that I owe my life to that damn bean sprout?" He finally said angrily.

Silence at last, but he realized he hadn't wanted it in the first place. He chanced a glance at Lenalee's face; he hadn't really meant to yell at her.

She had a bitter look in her beautiful, dark eyes, "We all do though…" she said softly before she swayed. He caught her, like he'd learned to over the years. "and how long has it been since you've had any sleep or rest?" he muttered.

She giggled weakly. He gently carried her to his room, holding her delicately. She felt so light and fragile in his arms that he was worried if he put too much effort into it she'd break like china. "Kanda, you shouldn't, you're injured," she protested feebly.

"Honestly, you don't weigh enough to pose any threat to my wellbeing," he retorted with a raised eyebrow, "and you need rest more than I do." Lenalee's eyes grew large as he laid her down on the bed and she hung onto his arm as he made to leave.

"Don't leave," she begged, "I'm afraid that when I wake up…you won't be there anymore." a teardrop slid down her cheek. Kanda sighed, "Fine." He snapped, "sit up."

Lenalee obliged, bewildered. He walked over to his chest of drawers and picked up a fine toothed comb that was on top of it. He sat down behind her and whispered into her ear, "Lie down…" she jumped, startled, and slowly started to fall back, but then stopped,

"But I…I don't have any hair to comb," she said in a raw whisper, fingering her short hair.

An empty look came into her eyes as she remembered the long hair that she had lost in battle. She closed her eyes, forlorn, and limply fell back onto his lap. He looked at her deathly pale face, and knew that saying this was her acceptance of the fact, and though she had accepted it, it didn't make the pain go away.

"It doesn't matter," he said, as if this were an obvious fact. Lenalee knew this was his way of comforting her, so said nothing. He didn't do it quite as she did, he didn't check where the knots were, but felt his way through with the comb.

He combed her hair with hesitant strokes, whether out of a lack of experience, or fear of hurting her, or both, she didn't know. And she didn't care - it was comforting as he fingered her fringe of hair, and whispered in Japanese to her.

He moved on from her hair and caressed her face. He traced her eyelids, cheeks and jaw line with his fingertips. Then he stopped and started combing again. He finally put the comb down, and looked at Lenalee's peaceful face. Was she asleep?

Her eyes opened, apparently not. She sat up slowly and turned to face him. Seeing her dark eyes so close made him realize how close they were to each other and how much she had grown, emotionally and physically. She opened her mouth as if to speak, and closed it again, not knowing what to say.

She too had realized how close they were, and how much they'd _both _grown. Kanda subconsciously moved his face closer to hers, until he could feel her breath against his lips. He turned his gaze to her eyes, which smiled with permission, and closed the gap.

Her lips were so soft, and he felt as if he was tainting her with his touch. Maybe she felt those thoughts, and pressed her lips harder to his, to comfort him.

His lips were so gentle, and she felt that he was afraid of hurting her. She felt him hesitate and did the only thing that seemed logical in a moment like this, she kissed him back with every ounce of love that she had for him.

He broke away first and looked at her uncertainly, still not sure about how she felt about him. Hell he didn't even know his feelings towards her. The only thing that was for certain was that he cared deeply for her, and not in a brotherly way (she had Komui for that). He could feel his heart hardening for the inevitable rejection. He could imagine it now:

"Kanda, I really care about you, but only as a friend, or even a brother. I don't think I'm the right person for you," she would smile and say softly, and walk out of the room. She would try not to hurt him, as it was in Lenalee's nature, but who knew how their relationship would fare after that…

She smiled and opened her mouth, ready to talk. His heart began to fall in view of the upcoming rejection. "Kanda…" she took a breath, "I love you." He looked at her in disbelief. Her mouth was smiling. He looked at her eyes. Her eyes were smiling. She meant it.

Kanda felt relieved, joyful even, except he would never admit it. "Sleep," he ordered, sitting down on the floor. Lenalee held out a small, pale hand. He looked at it, uncomprehendingly, then back at her face. "Hold it?" she asked in a small voice, uncertain of his response.

"Sleep." He repeated. Her face fell but she nodded and lay down on her side, facing him, eyes closed. He scooted a little closer to the bed. Her hand was at his shoulder. He cast a quick glance at her face, her eyes were still closed. He reached for her hand, hesitated, and then took it gently. He could feel her small, smooth palm against his large, calloused one as he entwined their fingers. "Che…" he whispered quietly, and smiled ever so slightly.

She didn't open her eyes as soon as she felt him take her hand. She waited a couple seconds, to make sure that he didn't just accidentally brush past her or something. She opened one eye and looked at Kanda's faintly blushing face. He was wearing the first real smile she had seen in far too long. Lenalee smiled in response and tightened her hold on his hand. And then she had the best sleep that she had had in weeks.

* * *

><p>AN: In this chapter, I was particularly worried about OOC because an affectionate Kanda is almost in and of itself OOC... So please review that (and anything else you want to criticise/praise)!

Brownie points to the reviewer who said that Kanda should now brush Lenalee's hair! (Because you were right...)


End file.
